Appetizer - Jay Park
Descripción *'Titulo:' Appetizer. *'Artista:' Jay Park.200px|right *'Single:' Appetizer. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Rap. *'Idioma:' Inglés con partes coreanas *'Lanzamiento:' 14.02.13 Video full|center|400 px Jay Park Romanización Yeah, C'mon Jay Park, Cha Cha, AOM&1lli i built this shit from the ground up and can i mention there will be no 9/11 you can never break me down son work hard play hard serve bars stay sharp always on the go even though my name is Jay "Park" i'm on your radar from Sydney to Bangkok, Seattle to Seoul spittin Guru knowledge "Gang Star" there's a growin gap between us cause i'm spittin space bars swimming in women and i do not need no safe guard i kill mic's man you'll be seein casualites money good looking boy i get paid handsomely i be drinkin crown so you can call me majesty your girl whack me off and you? your just wack to me you think i give a fuck though? i be feeling real hard like my homies cut throat (what up) even though its all love throw you off this love boat so the only question is will i fuck you up? nooo but i aint a bitch though while your hating on me boy i be getting rich bruh get your broad on me on the worst way o0oo0 see them "cakes" when i get her in her birthday suit (damn) got me stiffer than a surfboard (surf board) so i'm fuckin her tonight (her tonight, her tonight) she be yelling "world star" (World Star)! and i aint even in a fight With these words man I dance Annotateon the beat (yeah) With these words man I dance on a beat (yeah) With these words man With these words man With these words man I dance on a beat Man I jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie (what? what?) Yeah I jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie (what? what?) i cherish life man breath by breath i go out and just do it i aint living check to check these kids on the block only take it step by step man i aint no psychic but you bet i'm next aw yeah don't get it twisted like contortionist's if you don't see my vision boy then you better focus in notice it this aint boastfulness blow it up with explosiveness leaving oceans all motionless recognize i'm the "golden kid" so you better call Ed Murphy drunk up in the fast lane yeah i'm swervin schooling mutha fuckaz boy yeah you learning flow hot on these heat waves yeah i'm surfing i'm not perfect but you know i keep it real always coughing up these raps so u know i keep i ill you can call me George Foreman cause i'm all up in your grill man the game is my prey and i'm goin for the Kill What up With these words man I dance Annotateon the beat (yeah) With these words man I dance on a beat (yeah) With these words man With these words man With these words man I dance on a beat Man I jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie (what? what?) Yeah I jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie (what? what?) If you didn't know My name is Jay Park and I'm nice in two languages Check it out (Hah) Yo! naega siae teuleseo wassdago naleulbiuseo? naneun nigasseuneunha edeupon cheoleom ni "gi" nulleo imijibuteo naehonkkajinan lieolhae aelbeomnaelttaemadadaleungasudeul eun wiheomhae baby nan yeong wonhitteugeowo neongyeoulnalssieissneunkeopi ppallisig eobeolyeo byeolbodakeugedoedo geuttae nauimoseub eotteolkka cheogjuga ppusyeo jyeodonannae sarang deul eul eobguga boy It's AOM&1lliAnnotate bitch (1lli bitch, 1lli bitch) Can't nobody fuck with us (fuck with us, fuck with us) If you mad about that ('bout that, 'bout that) Then mothafucker suck it up (suck it up, suck it up) Yeahh Shoutouts to my crews: Art of Movement, Korean Assassins, PPA, 1llionares What up, I see you It's Seattle to Seoul homie We talk some shit Just sent 300k to my moms and pops to buy a house Haters can eat a dick Ha! Español Sí, ¡Vamos! Jay Park, Cha Cha, AOM&1lli Yo construí esta mierd* desde el principio Y puedo decir que no habrá un 11/9, Nunca podrás acabar conmigo, hijo Trabajar duro, jugar duro, servir bares, mantenerse atento Siempre en movimiento, aunque mi nombre sea Jay Park Estoy en tu radar, de Sydney a Bangkok Seattle a Seúl rapeando conocimiento Guru "Gang Star" Hay un vacío creciendo entre nosotros porque estoy rapeando en bares Nadando entre mujeres no necesito ningún guardavidas Rompo el micrófono del hombre vas a ver casualidades Dinero, chico apuesto me pagan generosamente Estaré bebiendo una copa, puedes llamarme majestad tu chica me mast*rba ¿y tú? Tú sólo te mast*rbas para mi ¿Crees que me importa un carajo? Me sentiré muy duro como mis amigos asesinos (¿Qué hay?) A pesar de que es todo amor lo que tiro de este barco de amor Por lo que la única pregunta es ¿Tendré que follart*? nooo Pero no soy una perra Aunque, mientras tu estás odiándome chico Yo me volveré rico, hermano Consigue tu chica de la peor manera o0oo0 Mira los "kekes" 1 cuando llegue ella en su traje de cumpleaños (maldito) Me tiene más rígido que una tabla de surf (tabla de surf) Así que la follar* esta noche (a ella esta noche, a ella esta noche) Ella gritará "estrella mundial" (estrella mundial) Y yo ni siquiera estoy en una pelea Con estas palabras hombre, Bailo anotando en el ritmo (Si) Con estas palabras hombre, Bailo en un ritmo (Si) Con estas palabras hombre Con estas palabras hombre Con estas palabras hombre Bailo en un ritmo Hombre, yo jam jam 2 perro boogie 3 Jam jam perro boogie Jam jam boogie (¿Qué? ¿Qué?) Si, yo jam jam perro boogie Jam jam perro boogie Jam jam perro boogie (¿Qué?¿Qué?) Aprecio la vida del hombre respiración por respiración Salgo y sólo lo hago yo no estoy viviendo cheque a cheque estos chicos del barrio, solo se lo toman paso a paso Hombre, yo no soy ningún psíquico pero apuesto que soy el siguiente aw, si no lo entienden como contorsionista 4 Si no ves mi visión chico, entonces es mejor que te enfoques en notar que esto no es jactancia 5 volarlo con explosividad Dejando océanos todos inmóviles Reconozco que soy el "chico de oro" Así que mejor llama a Ed Murphy Borracho en el carril rápido, si, estoy swervin 6 Educación, chico hijo de put* Si, estás aprendiendo El caliente flow en estas olas de calor yeah estoy surfeando No soy perfecto, pero sabes que lo mantengo real Siempre tosiendo estos raps para que sepas que sigo enfermo Puedes llamarme George Foreman porque soy todo en tu parrilla Hombre, el juego es mi presa y voy por la matanza ¿Qué hay? Con estas palabras hombre, Bailo anotando en el ritmo (Si) Con estas palabras hombre, Bailo en un ritmo (Si) Con estas palabras hombre Con estas palabras hombre Con estas palabras hombre Bailo en un ritmo Hombre, yo jam jam perro boogie Jam jam perro boogie Jam jam boogie (¿Qué? ¿Qué?) Si, yo jam jam perro boogie Jam jam perro boogie Jam jam perro boogie (¿Qué?¿Qué?) Si tú no lo sabias Mi nombre es Jay Park y estoy bien en dos idiomas Compruébalo tu mismo (Ja!) Yo! ¿Así que te ríes de mí porque soy de Seattle? Soy como los auriculares presionando toda su energía ahora La imagen de mi alma todos son el tiempo real cuando yo libero ese álbum del que todos están preocupándose Nena, Yo soy siempre el más caliente Solo me gusta el café durante el invierno que se enfrió rápidamente Soy tan grande como una estrella pero pregunto ¿por cuánto? Chico, lleva a mis chicos en mi espalda después de que mi columna vertebral se rompió Es AOM&1lli, anótalo perr* (1lli perr*, 1lli perr*) Nadie puede joder con nosotros (joder con nosotros, joder con nosotros) Si estás enojado por eso (por eso, por eso) Entonces hijo de put*, chupal* (chupal*, chupal*) Yeahh Gritan los de mis equipos: Arte del Movimiento, Assassins coreanos, PPA, 1llionares ¿Qué hay? Te observo Esto es Seattle a Seúl, chico de barrio Hablamos un poco de mierd* Sólo he enviado 300 mil a mi mamá y quiere comprar una casa Haters, pueden comer una poll* ¡Ja! #'kekes:' se refiere a traser*s #'Jam Jam:' Una persona que es una deidad en los videojuegos, y que tiene un coeficiente intelectual de al menos 300, un artista fantástico, y amante de las artes. #'Boogie:' Una persona negra, por lo general proveniente del ghetto (es un simulacro de ciudad. Su origen nace de la idea de buscar un entorno ideal para vivir). #Juego de palabras. El original dice "don't get it twisted like contortionist's" #'Jactancia:' Arrogancia, presunción, orgullo excesivo. #'swervin:' conducir bajo la influencia de cantidades masivas de marihuana. Hangul Yeah, C'mon Jay Park, Cha Cha, AOM&1lli i built this shit from the ground up and can i mention there will be no 9/11 you can never break me down son work hard play hard serve bars stay sharp always on the go even though my name is Jay "Park" i'm on your radar from Sydney to Bangkok, Seattle to Seoul spittin Guru knowledge "Gang Star" there's a growin gap between us cause i'm spittin space bars swimming in women and i do not need no safe guard i kill mic's man you'll be seein casualites money good looking boy i get paid handsomely i be drinkin crown so you can call me majesty your girl whack me off and you? your just wack to me you think i give a fuck though? i be feeling real hard like my homies cut throat (what up) even though its all love throw you off this love boat so the only question is will i fuck you up? nooo but i aint a bitch though while your hating on me boy i be getting rich bruh get your broad on me on the worst way o0oo0 see them "cakes" when i get her in her birthday suit (damn) got me stiffer than a surfboard (surf board) so i'm fuckin her tonight (her tonight, her tonight) she be yelling "world star" (World Star)! and i aint even in a fight With these words man I dance Annotateon the beat (yeah) With these words man I dance on a beat (yeah) With these words man With these words man With these words man I dance on a beat Man I jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie (what? what?) Yeah I jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie (what? what?) i cherish life man breath by breath i go out and just do it i aint living check to check these kids on the block only take it step by step man i aint no psychic but you bet i'm next aw yeah don't get it twisted like contortionist's if you don't see my vision boy then you better focus in notice it this aint boastfulness blow it up with explosiveness leaving oceans all motionless recognize i'm the "golden kid" so you better call Ed Murphy drunk up in the fast lane yeah i'm swervin schooling mutha fuckaz boy yeah you learning flow hot on these heat waves yeah i'm surfing i'm not perfect but you know i keep it real always coughing up these raps so u know i keep i ill you can call me George Foreman cause i'm all up in your grill man the game is my prey and i'm goin for the Kill What up With these words man I dance Annotateon the beat (yeah) With these words man I dance on a beat (yeah) With these words man With these words man With these words man I dance on a beat Man I jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie (what? what?) Yeah I jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie dog Jam jam boogie (what? what?) If you didn't know My name is Jay Park and I'm nice in two languages Check it out (Hah) Yo! 내가시애틀에서왔다고 나를비웃어? 나는니가쓰는해 드폰처럼 니 "기" 눌러 이미지부터 내혼까지난 리얼해 앨범낼때마다다른가수들 은위험해 baby 난영원히뜨거워 넌겨울날씨에있는커피 빨리식어버려 별보다크게되도 그때나의모습어떨까 척주가뿌셔져도난내 사람들을업구가 boy It's AOM&1lliAnnotate bitch (1lli bitch, 1lli bitch) Can't nobody fuck with us (fuck with us, fuck with us) If you mad about that ('bout that, 'bout that) Then mothafucker suck it up (suck it up, suck it up) Yeahh Shoutouts to my crews: Art of Movement, Korean Assassins, PPA, 1llionares What up, I see you It's Seattle to Seoul homie We talk some shit Just sent 300k to my moms and pops to buy a house Haters can eat a dick Ha! Datos Categoría:Jay Park